(Un)Living
by Marmalade2017
Summary: What if Izuku were to jump off the roof after Kacchan told him to jump. The only thing he comes back as a ghost, but is only visible to Katsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day at school for Izuku unless you count all the bullying caused to him by his former childhood friend, Kacchan.

Izuku never understood why Kacchan always hated him, just because he was deemed quirkiness. He was looked down upon for his dream to become a hero.

Not only did Kacchan tell him it was no use in being a hero because of his quirkless stature, but every person around him.

He at least wished his mom would support him in his dream, but even she didn't believe he would be able to accomplish it.

Izuku was abruptly interupted from his thoughts when the teacher announced that they should start choosing there careers while holding up papers. Only for the teacher to throw the papers and conclude they would all want to be hero's instead.

The class erupted in cheers from that while they showed off their quirks. Bakugo who was sitting down laughed and told the class that all of their quirks were useless companies to his and he was the only one worthy of going to U.A.

-Izuku's P.O.V.-

Oh I hope the teacher doesn't mention me and my wanting to go to U.A also.

"Oh Midoriya didn't you also apply for U.A"

Oh no. The class slowly turn there heads towards me and suddenly they start laughing. I keep my head down, well that was until Kacchan came up and erupted an explosion right in my face.

I quickly back off while he says how I could never be a hero especially since I'm a quriksless nobody, a Deku.

After that he leaves me alone until it's time to head home.

-Katsuki's P.O.V.-

I don't know why but I suddenly regret what I said to that nerd. I don't know why now of all times especially when I've bullied him almost the entire time I've known him. *Sigh* Why did I start to bully him? I always ask my self that question. I always put the excuse that he's quriksless but now that just doesn't seem like a good excuse for what I've done to him.

It just became a habit to bully him. I wanted to stop heck I still do, but then people will grow suspicious (Don't be suspicious, don't be supicious) of my sudden attitude change towards the nerd.

I can try to apologize, but I doubt he'll be live me especially after all the things I've done to him. Well it can't be worse than it is now.

\- No P.O.V.-

Boy was he wrong.

The last thing he was to say to Deku would change his life for the better or worse.

-Katsuki's P.O.V.-

Oh gosh why did I say that.

It was after school and I decided to try and apologize to the nerd. Let me say it was a disaster. Instead of me actually apologizing it took a complete 360. I burned his notebook then threw it out of the window (yeeted) and then I told him exactly these words,

'If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life...go take a swan dive off the roof!'

I didn't even have the time to apologize before he ran out of the class crying.

Pfft stupid nerd. Wait that's not the way out of the school.

I walk out of the class and I see Deku running up the stairs towards the roof. Please don't tell me he's actually going to do it. DEKU NO!

I sprint after him all the way to the roof in the hopes I can stop him. As I reach the top I see the nerd at the edge of the building ready the walk off.

"DEKU WAIT!"

He turns around and faces me with a sad smile on his face while tears stream slowly down his face.

"I guess your right Kacchan maybe I would be better off dead. I can't seem to do anything right, can I? At least I won't be a burden to you anymore, or any one for that matter. Heck your right what kind of quriksless nobody like me be able to do. I can't be a hero even if I tried.

Goodbye Kacchan."

He slowly walks backwards as I run forward.

"Deku please don't do this. Don't listen to me." I tell him.

He gives me one last sad smile before he turns and jumps off the roof.

"DEKU NOOOOOO!" I scream as I run the rest of the way, flop down onto the roof, look down and try and grab his arm.

But I was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Trigger warning?

* * *

I was too late. I reached for him, but I wasnt able to grab him. I missed him by mere inches.

I look down in horror and see him falling. I get up at lightning speed and run all the way down to the ground. I spot Deku lying on the ground and I prayed to anyone who would listen that he wasn't dead.

I hurry and quickly make my way over to him and oh he looks so awful to the point I found a gasp of horror escape my lips.

There blood pooling out from a giant would that I ding at his head, hidden by his fluffy, green curls. His body was making a position I didn't even know was humanly possible. His arms were twisted at odd angles, making it clear that they were in fact broken. Cuts were found every where on his body and his uniform was torn in many places.

The nerds face contained a look of inner pain and agony. I fall to my knees and then take out my phone quickly calling an ambulance to come here as fast as they can.

It's been a minute when I look at the nerd and we his eyes starts to flutter open.

He slowly turns his head to the side and looks at me.

"Ka-cchan" he says weakly,"why are you crying?

Oh. I didn't even realise it, but I was in fact crying, sobbing even.

-Izuku's P.O.V.-

_Oh gosh it hurts, it hurts so much._

I agonizingly (is that a word) open my eyes and the first thing my eyes land on is Kacchan. _Wait was he crying?!_

_Why would he, the person I looked up to my entire life, who has shown no emotions other than pride and anger, cry for someone as worthless as me?_

I ask him why he was crying, in all honestly I'm not even sure if he heard me, I can't even hear myself, but instead of responding he just looks at me and suddenly sobs, or what I think are sobs escape his mouth.

Wow I really am a burden here I am slowly dying and Kacchan is here crying because of me._ How worthless can I get?_

I look into his eyes and all I see is sadness, guilt, regret, and the slightest hint of anger.

He opens his mouth and ask me "Y-ou darn nerd. Why did you do it?" It sounds muffled though as if I were under water, but I don't see any water around me.

He-he actually cares about me.

"I was supposed to apologize to you for all the things I did to you and what I told you but I don't even think I can do that now." Hmm still muffled.

_Huh apologize...?_

He was going to apologize, how selfish am I thinking only about myself and not others. How they would react to my death. Oh and my mom, what would she think? How did I not think of this before.

I look up to him and weakly reply, "Its okay Kacchan."

"No it's not you darn nerd, you're going to die and it's my fault because I could keep my stupid mouth shut."

I want to reply to him but a huge wave a dizzynes washes over me and I see black dots start to appear before my vision.

"You darn nerd" I faintly hear, "stay awake you hear me stay awake. Don't die on me please."

I'm sorry but I don't think I can stay much longer.

The pain at this point is unbearable. Darkness is stating to take over my vision and I feel myself starting to go limp.

"Stay awake Deku, come on please!" I hear Kacchan sob.

I'm sorry. I think as I slowly succumb to the darkness.

-Katsuki's P.O.V.-

"No, no, no ,no, no Deku wake up please."

I wrap my arms around him and lift my hand to his chest to check if he's breathing.

He's not.

I move my hands to his neck to check his pulse. It cells as if my heart decided to stop because...

...there's no pulse.

"This can't be h-happeing. Where's the ambulence?"

I whisper while I sob.

I hold Deku's now lifeless body close to mine while and cry and sob waiting for the ambulance to finally come.

I finally here the dumb ambulence in the distance, but I know it's no use, they got here to late and now he's gone and he's never coming back.

When they finally arrive they start asking me questions as they try to take the nerd away from me but I just hold onto him tighter.

"He's gone." I whisper.

I guess they didn't hear me because they still try and try to take him.

Eventually they do take him away and I'm left there on my knees staring at the blood that is present on my hands.

His blood.

I slowly stand up and wipe my face to hopefully remove the tears, except that only smears his blood on my face.

I get up feom where im kneeling and make my way over to where I threw the nerds notebook out the window. I see it in the fish pond.

I reach down, take it out and look over it.

Then realization hit me full force, he's gone, Deku won't be around any more, I won't see his bright smile, or hear his stupid mumbling, he's gone and he won't ever come back.

I once again drop down to my knees and sob. I clutch his burnt, wet notebook to my chest and I cry and I sob and scream even though I know there's no way of him coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

One month later*

-Katsuki's P.O.V.-

It's been a whole month since Deku died. Auntie Inko held a funeral for him a week after he um passed, but I didn't want to go, not when I know I'm the reason for his death. Auntie Inko would probably not even allow me to have go because it's my fault. It's all my fault that she lost her only son. She'll never see him again and it's because of me and my stupid quirk.

You could say I haven't really been the same as before. De- Izuku's death really impacted me, a lot more than anyone would have thought, more than I would of thought. His death impacted me to the point where I made the decision to stop using my quirk.

To others it seems darn stupid reason to not use there own quirk, but this quirk I posses is the whole reason why Izuku is dead. This quirk it's very existence caused him so much pain and sadness to the point he left this world.

Other than that I refuse to eat, I can't stand the thought of eating without feeling nauseous. I've gotten skinny a really unhealthy amount of skinny; it got to the point where you could see my ribs though my shirt. At first my mom tried to get me to eat she tried everything, but I just couldn't think of eating. I refused it all the time so eventually she gave up.

Another things is I can't sleep because I'm plagued with nightmares from his death. I wake up in a cold sweat every night while tears run down my face. It's the same dream over and over again, I stand at the bottom of our middle school building as I watch Izuku fall to his death. Then he comes back to life only to blame me that his death was my fault. When I do fall asleep though it's at random times throughout the day. It can be 11 in the morning and I can just randomly fall asleep because of exhaustion only to wake back up an hour later because of the nightmares.

I haven't left my room since that day either. I don't get up from my bed much either. The only time I get up is to go to the restroom, I don't even bother to take a shower, disgusting I know, I'm disgusted with myself anyway. The rest of the time I'm just laying on my bed curled up on myself doing nothing but silently crying.

So right now here I am laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and contemplating how I could of stopped all this from happening and where it started, and of course it all started with my quirk. My stupid life destroying quirk.

-Izuku's P.O.V.-

No one can see me. No one can hear me. I feel so lonely. I watch my mom as she cries and cries grieving for her son, for me, knowing I can never be in her life again.

"M-mom, I'm right here," I whisper as I lift my hand in an attempt to touch her, but my hand just goes right through.

Right...I'm dead.

I realized I couldn't touch anything a while after I came back to wonder the living world.

Flash Back to after Izuku died*

I suddenly sit up with a gasp (Do ghost gasp?). I look around me and see I'm sitting on the ground. Huh that's weird, why is there no pain? I was literally in pain a few second ago. I look down and I don't see any blood on me nor anything broken.

That's odd?

I get up to check if I'm not just imagining everything. I slowly lift myself up from the ground I cautiously take a step toward then another.

Why aren't I in any pain?

I walk around and finally I realize where I am. I'm outside my school. I continue to walk around until I cross the pond that's outside of the school. I look inside and sadness envelops me when I see my notebook with koi fishes trying to noble at it

It's not food.

I reach in to try and grab bit my hand just goes right through it.

Huh?

I try again in the hopes my eyes were merely playing tricked on me, but yet again my hand passes right through it. I try again and again but to no success my hand just keeps going through it no matter what. That's is when I realized though that something wasn't right.

Flash Back ends*

sigh* I miss my mom so much, I wish she could see me but alas she can't because I'm dead and she can't see dead people. I wish I could comfort her tell her I'm alright, that everything is going to be fine. But I know it's not, I'm dead that's enough of a reason for her to cry. Because I'm gone and she'll never see me again. Oh how I wish she could though. (What am I writing?)

I sigh again as I look around me, then I start walking out of the house. Maybe I should go visit Kacchan. I haven't seen him yet after I died, he's probably happy I'm finally gone. After all he always told me it would be better off if I was dead and gone from his life.

Tiny Time skip to Kacchan's house*

I don't think I've ever been more wrong in my life. When I arrived at his house he looked broken? I've never seen him like this before he seemed so out of it, just lying in him bed. As I took a closer look at him I see he had red, puffy eyes with tears still streaming down them and into his pillow.

Not only that but he also has very dark bags that hang under his eyes, and that only shows how little sleep he has gotten. Lastly upon further observation his face looks gaunt. You can clearly see his cheekbones poking out. If that's what his face looks like then I don't want to know how the rest of his body looks like.

Dang it when was the last time you slept or eaten Kacchan?

I sigh as I carefully walk over to his bed-side(?)and see him slowly blink before sitting up. He turns toward the direction I am at and a look of complete horror passes over his face. He tries to back away on the bed, but he only gets tangled up with the covers.

He looks up, still with horror written on his face and says, "D-De- Izuku how-how are you h-here?."

Wait what?!

* * *

Well that took a while to update.

Not very long -3-

Sorry about that owo.

Anyhow hope you enjoyed the chapter **uwu**


End file.
